


Welcome to Your Past

by MadreLoca



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadreLoca/pseuds/MadreLoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever coined the phrase "Putting your past behind you" has apparently never heard of Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Your Past

You've got to put your behind in your past.

At least that's what Pumba said. You know, that fat, flatulent warthog from the beloved children's story? I'll admit I still love The Lion King and, yes, I still cry when Mufassa dies. Something about that movie always brings me back to my childhood.

Childhood. A time of joy, blissful ignorance, and innocence. Or at least that's what it's supposed to be like. Or so I hear.

So where was I? Oh, yeah. Putting your past behind you. That's what they all say. When something bad happens you just say hay, it's in the past, right? Well whoever coined that phrase has apparently never heard of Silent Hill. You can try and try to move on with your life after whatever it is that you're hiding from. You may even almost succeed. But then when you least expect it, the past comes flooding back to you in the worst way possible. You don't even have to be asleep for your nightmares to take their strong, gripping hold of your very soul. You could be reminiscing about good old days (few and far between as they may have been) or taking a road trip with family and friends. You are never safe. That town will take you. The demons from your past may still be behind you, but that's only because they are chasing you with their fangs and their claws and their poison gas and their swords and their spears and their never-ending quest to slaughter you in the worst most painful way possible. All the horrors you've been refusing to face (and you have no choice but to face them now) gather together in a place from which you can never escape.

That place is Silent Hill.

Soon, however, it may not be quite so silent, for it will echo with the sound of your screams. But then again, is there really a sound when nobody is around to here you?


End file.
